Lighting fixtures can be used for providing lighting for a space, such as a building or room. Lighting fixtures can be mounted to a ceiling or other surface by securing the lighting fixture to mounting hardware secured on or within the surface. For instance, a pendant lighting fixture can be suspended (e.g., using cables or other suspension feature) from mounting hardware mounted on or within a ceiling. In some cases, the mounting hardware may not be visually appealing. In addition, the mounting hardware may be installed in a ceiling that defines a plenum above the room. In some cases, it may be desirable to seal off the plenum from the rest of the room.